Beast Mode: Agust D
by KuncenKasur
Summary: "As you know, my voice will turn you on." BTS. Minyoon. Minga. Jimin x Yoongi. Jimin hanya kesal setiap mendengar suara manja Yoongi dalam lagu Agust D. [warning: PWP]


**Beast Mode: Agust D**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **Minyoon**

.

.

.

Malam itu _lab_ Min Yoongi kedatangan tamu. Lelaki yang habis latihan menari tapi tak pulang ke _dorm._ Lelaki yang sering dikatai burung hantu oleh Namjoon karena tak pernah tidur. Iya, tengah malam dan lelaki itu sedang mengotak-atik _file_ dalam folder-folder yang disimpan di komputer Yoongi sambil minum bir kalengan.

"Kenapa kau putar lagu ini?"

Yoongi yang sedang tiduran di sofa bertanya. Jimin memutar kursi berodanya ke belakang. Dia yang duduk santai itu hanya menggendikkan bahu. Memutar lagu Agust D tengah malam, apa yang dia pikirkan? Yoongi baru saja hendak mengistirahatkan matanya yang lelah setelah dipaksa terus menatap monitor komputer seharian, ditambah berkaleng-kaleng bir yang telah habis dia minum sebagai pelepas stres. Tapi hentakan musik dari _speaker_ yang disetel dengan volume keras itu mengusik telinganya. Meski itu lagunya sendiri, rasa-rasanya _timing_ nya kurang tepat untuk mendengarkannya tengah malam begini.

Jimin masih diam sambil memandangnya. Lagu terus berlanjut. Sementara Yoongi juga masih menanti lelaki itu bicara—kelihatannya begitu, Jimin seperti sedang menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Nah."

Yoongi hanya mengangkat sebelah alis untuk merespon _nah_ dari Jimin yang tak jelas sama sekali. Lelaki itu mengunakan jari telunjuknya yang mengarah pada monitor di belakangnya untuk menunjuk bagian yang dia maksud. Tapi Yoongi tak paham.

"Nah apa?"

" _I'm sorry, jinsimiya mianhae."_ ucap Jimin meniru, dengan nada yang sama tapi caranya beda, dia bergumam dengan _deep_ _voice_ nya yang jarang-jarang dia keluarkan.

"Ha?" Yoongi masih tak paham.

Jimin minum birnya. Dia diam lagi. Seolah menunggu lagi. Yoongi juga dibuatnya menunggu. Lalu lagu itu pun selesai namun beberapa detik kemudian kembali terdengar sebab dalam _playlist_ yang Jimin buat tidak ada lagu lain selain Agust D. Dia mungkin juga sengaja menyetel tanda _repeat_ jadi _on._

Mereka saling bertatapan. Yoongi dengan mata bertanya dan Jimin dengan mata yang sulit dibaca. Kebiasaan. Jimin sulit sekali dimengerti.

"Bagian itu. _I'm sorry_." Jimin meniru nada yang Yoongi buat di lagu itu lagi, kali ini dengan sedikit mengejek. "Manja sekali."

"Manja?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau berubah dari _rapp_ yang emosional seperti orang marah-marah itu tiba-tiba jadi manja? _I'm sorry."_ lagi-lagi Jimin mengulang nada itu lagi. "Minta maaf dengan nada seperti itu."

"Tunggu." Yoongi mulai kesal karena ketidakjelasan Jimin dan ketidakpahamannya pada kata-kata lelaki itu. Dia bangun untuk duduk. "Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa maksudmu."

Wajah merengutnya yang lucu itu membuat Jimin mendongak dan tertawa miris. Yoongi tak mengerti kenapa Jimin kelihatan seperi sedang kesal padanya. Seringai dengan sebelah sudut bibir yang terangkat itu membuat Jimin terlihat sedikit menakutkan. Dia salah apa? Itu yang Yoongi belum paham.

Kemudian Jimin turun dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri Yoongi. Kakinya yang tak beralas membuat bunyi langkahnya jadi halus seperti ninja. Tidak seperti bunyi gesekan sandal dan lantai priket yang biasa terdengar ketika Yoongi menyeret langkahnya dengan malas.

" _I'm sorry."_

Seiring dengan ucapan itu Jimin berdiri di depan Yoongi dengan menaruh tangannya di kanan-kiri lelaki itu. Jimin membungkuk dan seolah mengurung Yoongi dalam duduknya. Yang dikurung beringsut mundur, semakin menempel pada sandaran sofa sampai kepalanya terantuk.

" _Jinsimiya mianhae, ni babgeulat bbaeteun ge nalaseo na mianhae boy."_

Dengan matanya tajamnya yang menyeramkan sekaligus seduktif di saat yang bersamaan, Yoongi terpaku. Apalagi dengan tambahan suara berat Jimin yang terdengar jelas saat lelaki itu bicara tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Kenapa 'sih kau harus manja begitu di lagumu, ha? Belum lagi kau suka menaikkan nada tiba-tiba di ujung rima, lalu menarik napas dengan keras saat mau memulai kalimat baru." Jimin mengatukkan dahinya dengan pelan, lantas menatap Yoongi dengan posesif. Ia tak suka dengan macam-macam hal yang sudah disebutkannya tadi. Hanya saja Yoongi tak paham dan malah mengedip-kedipkan matanya. _Geez,_ manusia macam apa Min Yoongi itu? Bisa kasar, tapi bisa manis juga. Menjengkelkan. "Dasar binal."

"A-apa?" Yoongi mengerutkan dahi, dia sedikit tersinggung ketika Jimin mengumpatinya. Namun lelaki itu malah menyeringai puas.

"Binal, kau, Min Yoongi. Bagaimana bisa kau terang-terangan mengatakan kelebihanmu di lagu itu? Bisa membuat orang _turn on_ hanya dengan suaramu, hm, ya, boleh juga. Kau benar."

Yoongi berjengit ketika Jimin yang telah selesai bicara itu mengulum daun telinganya. Jimin mulai tak waras dia rasa.

"Menjauh sana! Pulang ke _dorm_ dan jangan ganggu aku di sini!" dia mendorong bahu Jimin dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi lelaki itu seolah mengeraskan badan supaya Yoongi tak bisa menyingkirkannya. "Kau mabuk Jim, pulanglah!"

"Dasar bodoh, aku tidak sedang mabuk. Kau 'kan tahu aku kuat minum, tidak sepertimu. Lihat, pipimu saja sudah merah begitu."

"Hentikaan..." rengek Yoongi ketika Jimin menciumi wajahnya. Entah tenaganya habis gara-gara berusaha mendorong lelaki itu tadi, atau bagaimana, Yoongi tak mengerti. Yang jelas dia merasa tak sanggup lagi untuk menghentikan Jimin. "Jim..."

Terdengar dengusan jengah dari Jimin. Tapi bukannya berhenti, dia malah mendorong Yoongi supaya berebahan di sofa. Lantas dikungkungnyalah tubuh mungil itu di bawahnya. Dia raup bibir ranumnya yang menggoda. Yoongi panas. Panas dalam artian ganda. Panas karena alkohol dan juga seksi. Ya, Jimin suka wajah merah itu, dan tangan yang bertengger di lehernya yang lupa kalau tadi digunakan untuk mengusirnya.

"Ahhm—mmmh."

Jimin jelas tidak mabuk. Tiga-empat kaleng bir tidak seberapa baginya. Dia hanya kesal gara-gara lagu Agust D. Konyol memang, tapi tiap kali mendengar lagu itu, dan sampai pada _bridge,_ Jimin selalu kesal. Jengkel. Ingin marah. Akhirnya dia lampiaskan pada si penggubah lagunya sendiri.

Dia melumat kasar bibir itu dan membuat lebih banyak suara-suara manja keluar dari _rapper_ yang hentakan lagunya mengisi ruangan. Kesalnya bercampur dengan sebuah kesenangan ketika dirasa Yoongi dengan _tongue technology_ nya itu bergerak lincah di dalam mulutnya, membelit dan melilit. Belum lagi lututnya yang tertekuk dan sesekali menggesek pinggul Jimin dengan seduktif. Entah dia sengaja atau tidak, Jimin tidak terlalu peduli.

Tangannya tak tinggal diam, sementara bibirnya masih beradu, Jimin menyingkap kaos hitam _sleeveless_ Yoongi dan meraba kulit mulusnya yang panas. Terdengar lenguhan pendek dari Yoongi saat Jimin menyentuh putingnya. Lenguhan itu makin keras ketika ibu jari dan telunjuk Jimin memelintir tonjolan kecil berwarna merah jambunya. Tak hanya memelintir, tangan Jimin pun sesekali meremas dadanya. Bagi Jimin sendiri, dada Yoongi yang sekarang berisi itu adalah suatu aset berharga. Betapa bentuknya sangat pas untuk dia tangkup dan remas.

Pikiran Jimin yang makin kacau pun membuatnya lebih menginginkan untuk menjamah dada Yoongi dengan bibirnya. Lantas dia melepaskan ciuman itu dan menyisakan lirihan napas Yoongi yang terengah-engah. Dagunya yang basah, dahi mulusnya yang tak terhalang rambut, juga mata setengah tertutupnya membuat penampakan Yoongi makin seksi.

"Aah bangsaat..."

Jimin tak ambil pusing ketika Yoongi mengumpat saat dia melesakkan wajahnya ke dada itu dan meraup putingnya dengan nafsu. Nada manja yang keluar dari mulut Yoongi itu seperti stimulan bagi otak Jimin untuk bekerja lebih keras—ya, untuk memikirkan apa-apa saja yang akan dia lakukan pada tubuh submisif di bawahnya.

Yoongi merasa geli sekaligus nikmat ketika lidah itu bergerilya menggelitik putingnya yang menegang. Bagian itu juga dihisap dan dibasahi dengan saliva, dan digigit-gigit gemas dengan geligi. Dia menekuk kakinya makin rapat, dan dia tertawa.

Pada dasarnya dia telah mabuk, hingga rangsangan yang diberikan Jimin mampu membuat pikirannya melanglang buana, entah apa yang ada di otaknya sehingga dia malah sesekali melepaskan kekehnya saat Jimin bermain-main di dadanya.

Tapi dia juga butuh pelampiasan, jadilah dia menangkup wajah Jimin dan memaksanya melepas kuluman itu dan berganti mencium bibinya saja. Bibir mereka berdua pun kembali beradu dan saat itu juga Yoongi menarik kerah kemeja Jimin, membuka kancing-kancingnya. Kemudian dia belai dada bidang itu dengan jari-jari panjangnya yang lentik.

"Bangsat kau... yang punya _tongue technology_ itu aku... kenapa kau yang membuatku ingin? Eunghh..."

"Kau ingin apa, _seoltang_? Hm?" Jimin dengan sengaja memindahkan tangannya ke milik Yoongi yang menegang. Dia meremas sesuatu di balik _jogger pants_ itu sambil menyeringai. Dia senang sekali melihat Yoongi kepayahan dengan wajah merengutnya.

"Hhhh... mmmh..." Yoongi mengulum bibirnya.

Jimin tertawa. Dia kesal juga melihat Yoongi menahan diri begitu. Akhirnya dia tarik tangan Yoongi hingga lelaki mungil itu terbangun, lalu dia lepaskan kaos longgar yang membungkus tubuhnya. Yoongi seperti boneka yang pasrah saja saat Jimin memaksanya membalik badan dan memintanya bersandar pada lelaki itu, hanya untuk mempermudah Jimin melepaskan celana yang Yoongi kenakan.

Yoongi yang telah benar-benar telanjang begitu menggugah. Jimin memeluknya dan mengecupi pundaknya dengan posesif. Dia lalu mencondongkan kepalanya ke depan untuk menggapai bibir Yoongi dan meraupnya dengan lahap.

Posisi Yoongi yang dipaksa menengok ke samping dengan badan memunggungi Jimin itu membuatnya melenguh tak nyaman. Akhirnya Jimin yang mengerti pun membalikkan badannya dan merebahkannya kembali di sofa.

Jimin mengecup dagu Yoongi sekilas, lalu menekuk kaki sang submisif.

"Kakimu selalu membuatku gila." bibir penuh itu menciumi lutut, bagian antara tungkainya, juga paha dalam Yoongi dengan tak sabaran. Napas panas dan berat Jimin menggelitik juga membuat Yoongi gemetaran.

"Aku ingin memasukimu..." gumam Jimin.. "Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin mendengar suara manjamu itu keluar banyak dari bibirmu."

Lantas dia memijat penis mungil milik Yoongi dengan caranya yang lihai hingga lelaki berambut hitam itu mengeluarkan pekikan-pekikan kecil yang lucu. Sembari memanja Yoongi di bawah sana, Jimin juga memenuhi keinginannya dengan mengecupi ceruk leher dan rahangnya.

"Nggghhh—"

Jimin merasa cukup. Lalu tangan yang basah oleh lelehan _precum_ itu dia gunakan untuk menyapa sisian dinding rektum Yoongi yang ketat. Jarinya bergerak membelai dan Yoongi mendesah lirih.

Lirihan itu makin terdengar merdu ketika jari Jimin mulai masuk. Satu, dia gerakkan sekali di dalam sana, lalu dua, dia gunakan untuk melebarkan _manhole_ Yoongi yang masih sempit. Saat jari ketiganya masuk, Yoongi memekik. Rasa panas membakar dan gelenyar aneh lainnya itu membuatnya tak kuasa.

Sudah lama ia tak pernah bercinta dengan Jimin karena kesibukan mereka. Jadi ketika dirinya dimanja oleh jari-jari itu, dia merasa rindu. Iya, sentuhannya di bawah sana, juga ciumannya yang memabukkan itulah yang Yoongi rindukan dari Jimin.

Ah, sialnya, rasa rindu dan nafsu bisa-bisa membuatnya klimaks hanya dengan permainan jari Jimin.

"Hahhhh—nggkkh..."

Kenikmatan di segala bagian tubuhnya itu memang benar membuat dia cepat sampai pada puncak tertingginya.

"Jiminh.." dia mendesah frustasi.

Mereka makin basah, makin panas, dan makin lengket. Aroma seks yang pekat memenuhi ruangan itu. Jimin membuka kancing celana katun linennya dengan tak sabaran. Lantas dia berbisik:

"Tanganku sudah selesai bekerja dan sekarang biarkan penisku yang memasukimu."

Jimin dengan _deep_ _voice_ nya memang menyihir. Yoongi hanya memejamkan matanya dan melenguh panjang saat kepala penis itu menyapa _manhole_ nya. Dengan gerakan maju yang lamban Jimin memasukkan benda itu. Yoongi membanting kepalanya ke belakang, perih.

"Ah, yaa... lihat lehermu itu..." Jimin meracau dan mengendusi leher Yoongi yang terekspos bebas karena dia mendongak. Jimin kecupi leher itu, sesekali menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengecap kulit berkeringat Yoongi.

Tangannya yang dia selipkan di belakang punggung Yoongi dia gunakan untuk menopang tubuh yang menggelinjang dan melengkung indah itu. Satunya dia gunakan untuk mengelus-elus paha Yoongi yang dia sukai. _Oh, Yoongi's tights is the most beautiful thing in this world._

Dia memuaskan hasratnya dengan menyentuh apa yang dia sukai sembari bergerak maju-mundur konstan. Lenguhan dan desahan dari Yoongi bertubrukan dengan lagu yang tak juga berhenti. Tapi tak apa, dua jenis suara Yoongi membuat Jimin makin liar. _Rapp_ kasar dan lirih desahnya. _Agust D and Yoongi is the same person_. Jadi Jimin menikmati keduanya.

"Ngh—ahhhsss—ahhhk..."

Jimin berhasil menumbuk _sweet_ _spot_ nya terus-menerus, Yoongi mabuk kepayang. Dia tak mau membuka matanya dan membiarkan saja tubuhnya terbawa irama, bergerak bersama Jimin. Jika sofa itu adalah kasur, mungkin Yoongi akan meremas spreinya tanpa ampun. Perih, sakit, sekaligus nikmat yang dia rasakan akhirnya dia salurkan dengan jari-jarinya yang mencakar punggung Jimin dan kain kemejanya.

"Ahhh... _faster_ Jiminiee..."

Jimin sedikit menyunggingkan senyum ketika Yoongi memohon dengan lirihan seksinya.

"Dasar nakal, kau minta aku lebih cepat? Baik..."

Jimin menghentak, Yoongi mendongak karena tak kuasa menahannya. Dia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jimin dan meremat _undercut_ nya dengan erat ketika hentakan demi hentakan itu menusuknya dengan tempo yang lebih cepat. Dia sudah tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia katakan ketika kenikmatan yang luar biasa itu Jimin berikan padanya. Tempo yang lelaki itu buat juga seolah mengejar lagu yang masih terus berulang.

"Ahhh—ahhh—"

Yoongi membiarkan saja Jimin mendengar lenguhan yang keluar dari mulutnya yang terbuka. Dia menggesekkan kulit pipinya pada leher Jimin yang lengket karena keringat. Sementara mulut lelaki itu sibuk menggigiti leher Yoongi untuk memberi tanda. Gigi-gigi itu Jimin tancapkan pada kulit putih Yoongi yang mengkilap berkeringat.

Yoongi merasakan perutnya mengejang, dia hampir sampai. Dia ingin Jimin terus stabil pada temponya tanpa berhenti sampai dia tiba pada puncak kenikmatan itu.

" _More_ , Jiminieeh.. _I want more..."_

Sekali sentakan, dan milik Yoongi memuntahkan cairannya, membasahi perut Jimin dan perutnya sendiri. Dia terengah kelelahan, menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa sementara tangannya masih terkalung di leher itu. Hanya saja, Jimin tak mau berhenti.

"Jiminie.. _don't you wanna cum, huh...?"_ tanyanya dengan susah payah, sebab Jimin masih saja menghujamnya dan entah kapan akan klimaks.

"Aku belum puas, hhh... aku suka lubangmu, _sayang."_

Lagu yang berjalan itu sampai pada _reff_ nya, Jimin menggeram rendah dan melepaskan desah pendek. Yoongi memberinya sentuhan lidah di rahang dan teliganya. Oh, ya, lidah itu lihai memang.

"Panggil namaku, dengan nada itu..." bagian _bridge_ sudah mulai dan terdengar lagi kalimat yang Jimin suka sekaligus benci itu.

"Ji-min..." Yoongi berbisik basah. "Jiminie..."

"Yoongi kau benar-benar _rapper_ binal..."

"Aahn—" Yoongi memekik saat Jimin mengigit keras lehernya dan menembakkan cairan hangat yang meleleh di dalamnya.

Telak detik itu juga Jimin melayang sejenak. Dia merendahkan tubuhnya dan lebih rapat memeluk Yoongi. Diendusinya rambut lepek itu. Oh, sekali klimaks yang luar biasa.

Jimin melirik monitor yang masih menyala dan _speaker_ yang masih menggemakan musik. Entah sudah berapa kali lagu itu diputar kembali secara otomatis, dia tak tahu. Selama dirinya dan Yoongi bercinta, mereka telah ditemani oleh sebuah lagu _rapp_ dengan tempo cepat yang menggugah.

"Dengar itu, kau marah-marah di lagumu tapi sejak tadi kau mendesah pasrah di bawahku."

"Cih." Yoongi hanya berdecih ketika Jimin mengungkit kebiasaan _rapp_ nya dan fakta bahwa dirinya menjadi submisif yang pasrah selama mereka bercinta. "Lagipula aku _ngerapp_ begitu saja kau sudah tidak waras, bagaimana kalau aku juga mendesah pasrah dalam laguku? Kau mau pria-pria sepertimu di luar sana berlari mengejarku karena mereka _turn on_?"

Omelan panjang yang persis seperti ibu-ibu cerewet itu mengundah tawa dari Jimin. Yoongi lucu memang. Tentulah Jimin tak akan rela jika Yoongi jadi sasaran birahi lelaki tak bertanggung jawab.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, aku akan terus menempelimu supaya mereka tahu kau milikku." Jimin melirik _hickeys_ yang dia buat di leher Yoongi yang mulai membiru. "Atau ku tunjukkan saja tanda ini di depan publik?"

"Mati saja kau, Park Jimin. Bangsat."

"Mengumpat sekali lagi dan kau akan ku buat tak bisa berjalan sama sekali. Kau lupa aku masih di dalammu?"

Jimin menghentak.

"Aahh!"

Mungkin Yoongi harus menyiapkan seribu alasan untuk dia katakan pada member lain sepulangnya ia dan Jimin ke _dorm_ nanti.

.

.

.

 _Beast Mode: Agust D_

 **END**

 _Ya saya gila, saya lagi depresi. Denger lagu Agust D tambah depresi. Kesel. Kesel denger suaranya Yoongi yang kayak begitu. Otak saya sebagai seme jadi mikir nggak-nggak, dan jadilah fanfic ini. Kesambet apa pula ya saya, astaga wkwkwk *ditoyorin*_

 _Jarang-jarang nulis naena, rasanya aneh juga. Mana nggak bakat pula jadi yaa... seadanya. Maapkeun kalau nggak hot ya teman-teman, saya belum expert soal yang beginian. Lagian ini mah nyampah efek stres aja, hehehe *alesan*_

 _Jangan lupa ikutin eventnya Minga Dudes ya! Cek akun ffn-nya. Bubye!_


End file.
